1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to artificial plants and, more particularly, is directed to improvements in artificial grassy plants or the like having blade-like leaf portions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to provide an artificial grassy plant formed of a number of blade-like leaf portions of vinyl or other synthetic sheet material which, at their lower ends, are bunched together about a supporting stem member of wire, plastic or wire-reinforced plastic, and secured to such stem by means of an adhesive strip or length of malleable wire wound about the bunched together lower end portions of the blade-like leaf members.
Further, it is known, for example, as disclosed in French Pat. No. 722,643, granted Aug. 18, 1934, to simultaneously form a large number of leaves or petals of an artificial plant or flower by cutting a flexible sheet of fabric or the like along approximately parallel lines which extend a substantial part of the distance across the sheet so as to define a large number of petal or leaf portions integral, at one end, with a connecting strip whereupon such connecting strip is wrapped about the stem member of wire or the like and secured thereto by a malleable wire wrapping so that the petal or leaf portions are then arrayed about and extend from the supporting stem member. However, even in the foregoing known arrangement, the wrapping of the connecting strip about the supporting stem or wire and the secure attachment thereto requires considerable time, skill and manual dexterity, and it is difficult to provide a product of uniform high quality.